Ce n'est pas qu'une simple insolation
by Freeboy
Summary: Petit à petit, Gray se rend compte qu'il y a un "truc" différent avec Natsu. Enfin plutôt QU'IL est différent avec Natsu. Serait-ça... L'amour ? Cependant, il n'est pas encore prêt à l'accepter... Ouais je suis nulle en résumés.
1. Chapitre 1

Ohayo mina-san ! =)

Ceci est ma première fic' ! Yaoi en plus. Alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait 3 (mais bon les critiques sont les bienvenues quand même sinon je n'évoluerai jamais !).

**J'ai apporté des modifications sur ce chapitre, alors si vous l'avez lu avant la parution du chapitre 2, relisez le peut être. En gros j'ai juste inversé les rôles et changé deux/trois petites choses qui auraient pas collé. J'ai changé car je préfèrais voir Gray dans le rôle du uke, c'est plus drôle x'3.**

**Pairing : **Natsu x Gray.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, le génialisime auteur de Fairy Tail.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos après une longue mission. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble à la plage, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Natsu, sans oublier Happy. Ils avaient également décidés de reprendre la route le soir afin d'arriver le lendemain matin à la guilde. Chacun profitait de ses dernières minutes de « Minis vacances » à sa manière. Erza se faisait dorer la pilule, Lucy continuait d'écrire son livre à l'ombre d'un parasol, Happy dormait à moitié enterré dans le sable… Quant à Gray et Natsu, ils se battaient encore, comme à leur habitude.

-**Je suis crevé, je vais me reposer 5 minutes, **déclara Gray.

-**Déjà ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ?** demanda Natsu d'un air moqueur.

-**Non, je suis juste fatigué…**

Cette réponse rendit le mage de feu perplexe. D'habitude, quand il lui balançait des piques pareilles, son « meilleur ennemi » se jetait sur lui et reprenait le combat de plus belle. Là, il ne résistait même pas et renonçait. Natsu vit Gray marcher jusqu'au bout de la plage et se poser dans un coin à l'ombre. Il se demanda si le mage de glace n'avait pas attrapé d'insolation.

P.O.V Gray

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est moi ou l'allumette m'a humiliée et je n'ai même pas répondu de truc pour lui fermer son clapet ?! J'ai même plus envie de me battre avec lui… Je dois être vraiment fatigué… Ah, il est partit se baigner. Il se déplace super vite ce con Oo ! Il est vraiment doué dans l'eau ! Pourtant c'est loin d'être son élément… Tss et il voit même pas Lucy le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit... Hm… C'est vrai que… _*rougis*_. C'est vrai qu'il est pas moch… Hé ?! À quoi je suis en train de penser moi ?! Non mais je rêve, j'étais en train de mater la tête à flamme ! Je suis vraiment pas bien, j'ai du me prendre une insolation, pas possible autrement !

Fin de la P.O.V

Gray finit pas s'endormir. Il fit des rêves agités. Curieusement, il y avait Natsu dedans… Il ne se souvenait plus trop du reste de ses rêves mais il avait la certitude qu'ils l'avaient rendu nerveux. Il garda les yeux fermés 5 minutes, le temps de savourer ce calme apparent. C'est alors qu'il sentit une odeur humide et musquée. Il entendit ensuite un léger souffle. Se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être, il ouvrit les yeux… Et faillit s'étrangler en voyant le dragon slayer penché au dessus de lui.

-**Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** hurla Gray.

-**Oï ! Calme-toi ! Tu m'as vrillé les tympans !** répondit Natsu sur le même ton.

-**T'avais qu'à pas te pencher comme ça au dessus de moi, sale pervers ! Tu foutais quoi, tu m'admirais ?!** demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-**Ouais**, fit ledit pervers du tac-au-tac.

-**Huh… G… Qu… Q-Quoi.. ?**

-**Hé, ça va je déconnais ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'étais venu te reluquer quand même ! Haha !** se moqua Natsu.

Perturbé, Gray mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Natsu l'observait, de plus en plus dérouté par le comportement étrange de son ami. Là encore, Gray semblait bizarre. Il réagissait à côté de la plaque, comme tout à l'heure. En temps normal, il lui aurait donné un coup de boule. Se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement ridicule, le mage de glace baissa la tête dans une vague tentative de cacher son rougissement grandissant :

-**Tch, tu m'as fais peur ! A un moment j'ai cru que… tu... enfin..., **Gray s'embrouilla et ne finit pas sa phrase.

-**J'étais venu te chercher parce qu'on va bientôt partir. Hé, dis moi, je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques j…**

-**Naaaatsuuuuuu ! Graaaay ! On y va !** appela Lucy.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe prit le chemin du retour et que Gray échappa au regard interrogateur de Natsu.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Donnez moi votre avis par rewiews svp, c'est ma première fic et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui je publie enfin le chapitre 2 !

Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide désormais =).** J'ai apporté des modifications au chapitre 1** -désolée .- (que j'avais appelé Introduction au départ d'ailleurs), j'ai échangé les rôles, car je trouvais plus drôle de voir Gray en uke ! Alors je vous conseille de passer relire le premier chapitre :O.

Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

La petit équipée avait donc prit le chemin du retour. Comme d'habitude, Erza conduisait à vive allure au devant de la voiture, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, et Happy à l'intérieur. Le pauvre dragon slayer était avachi sur la banquette, complètement sans défense face au mal des transports contre lequel il luttait. Durant une pause, il avait fait tellement pitié à Erza qu'elle l'avait assommé pour qu'il « trouve le temps moins long ». A la demande de Titania, Lucy avait allongé Natsu et avait calé sa tête sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, le paysage défilait à travers les vitres. A un moment, Lucy, prise d'un soudain élan d'énergie, apostropha Gray qui somnolait en face d'elle :

**-Eh Gray ! Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?**

**-Hm ?** grogna l'intéressé.

**-Tu pourrais t'occuper de Natsu s'il te plait ? J'aimerai m'avancer dans mon livre, et je ne peux pas écrire avec tous ces cheveux sur mes genoux… A moins de poser mes feuilles comme ça et… Ouais ça pourrait marcher !** s'exclama Lucy, en calant ses feuilles dans les cheveux roses de manière à s'en servir comme support.

**-Laisse, c'est bon, je vais le faire, ça me dérange pas, **répliqua Gray.

**-T'es sûre ? Je veux pas t'obliger hein, je sais que vous êtes pas…**

**-Ca va, au fond on se déteste pas vraiment.**

**-Oh, cool, merci ! **

Et donc ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur [ou pas] que Gray et Lucy échangèrent de place.

Gray posa délicatement la tête d'un Natsu encore tout endormit sur ses genoux. Au contact froid du mage de glace, salamander tressaillit. Dans son sommeil, inconsciemment, il huma l'air et reconnu l'odeur de l'Iceboy. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air blasé. Il commençait à s'endormir pour de bon quand il entendit une toute petite voix, plus un marmonnement qu'autre chose : _ Je t'aime… _. Il regarda Lucy. Elle n'avait rien entendu et était absorbée dans l'écriture de son roman. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Happy, lui, était passé sur le toit pour mieux voir les paysages.

** -Natsu ? T'es réveillé ?**

** -Zzzz...**

Natsu parlerait-il dans son sommeil ? Dans ce cas, ça promettait d'être cocasse ! Gray se réjouit d'avance des choses embarrassantes pour son ami qu'il pourrait entendre.

**-Nn… Zz… G…Gray…**

Surpris, Gray fronça les sourcils. L'autre abruti rêvait de lui ? Voilà qui était bien drôle !

-**Gray… Je…t'aime… moi… aussi…**

Pétrifié, figé, cristallisé, pantois, ahuri, le mage de glace aurait pu être décrit par tous ces adjectifs et leurs synonymes. Il cligna des yeux. Sous le choc, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser en profondeur ces mots. Soudain il se sentit chaud. Il sentit un courant trèèèès chaud grimper dans tout son corps, des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Suivirent de grosses bouffées de chaleur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se mit à trembler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Après tout c'était juste dans un rêve. Non, ce devait être dans un cauchemar. Jamais Natsu n'aurait pu dire une chose pareille consentant. C'était UN CAUCHEMAR qui n'avait aucun lien avec la réalité. Ce Gray pouvait même être quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme. Oui ce pouvait être un prénom de femme. Ce devait être ça.

Lucy s'était aperçue que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle leva la tête de ses écrits pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle détourna vivement les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

**-Gray… Mais qu'est-ce que… Et tes vêtements… **

L'exhibitionniste hurla. Oui, il poussa un magnifique « _Kyaaah _» de jeune fille pure à pleins poumons.

Il était en caleçon [eh oui, désolée de vous décevoir il est pas complètement à poil x')], et enlaçait Natsu qui était à moitié assis sur ses genoux. En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus il avait avancé l'Allumette sur ses genoux, jusqu'à l'asseoir sur lui, sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait du aussi enrouler ses bras autour de lui inconsciemment. Ca faisait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait faites sans y faire attention, tout de même. Un peu trop à son goût.

Natsu se réveilla immédiatement, en même temps que le véhicule stoppa net (Erza avait du être alertée par le cri).

-**Haha ! C'était quoi ce Kyah, Gra…. HAAAAAAAAAA**, beugla Natsu, en découvrant sa position.

Le mage de glace s'écarta vivement, faisant tomber Natsu au sol par la même occasion et alla se réfugier dans un coin pour se rhabiller. Ses bouffées de chaleur ne le quittèrent plus pendant tout le reste du voyage, et bien que le dragon slayer l'ai harcelé de questions et d'insultes, il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour dire « Fous moi la paix ». Lucy et Erza avaient échangé deux trois mots mais semblaient toujours perplexes sur la réaction quelque peu exagérée de leur ami.

Natsu, quant à lui, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, avait été tout retourné par cet évènement, lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que le nudiste l'étreignait comme ça ? Pourquoi il l'avait pris sur ses genoux ? En plus, c'était rare que Gray soit gêné. Et pourtant, là, aucun doute, c'était bien à cause de sa proximité avec son ami qu'il avait été embarrassé. Pas possible que le Gray tel qu'il le connaissait ai été capable de faire ça pour des raisons « sentimentales ». Il avait peut être eu froid. C'était tellement peu plausible que Natsu sourit à cette idée.

* * *

TADADAAAM, la suite au prochain chapitre ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Au fait, je me suis (ENORMEMENT) inspirée d'une image by Nefuraito sur deviantart : art/Gray-x-Natsu-280755185?offset=20.


End file.
